Those childish games
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: It was going to be perfect. I was sticking my tongue out of one side of my mouth unconsciously, deep in concentration; there was just the final piece to put now. "Just a bit more…" I muttered over and over again. French Revolution fanfic young Robespierre


This is just a cute little one shot that suddenly came to my mind. I must say that I am not that fond of this little one-shot in comparison to other things that I've written, but it was fun nonetheless

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had been lying on top of my new bed at the house of my maternal grandparents. It wasn't truly new, since I had already been in here for more than a year already since that had happened, but it still seemed like I wasn't truly meant to be here. I wanted to be with my mother again, to run around as happily as I had done before, to be as carefree and light-hearted as I had been before, but deep down I knew that this was impossible, that things would never be like before. I groaned slightly annoyed as I carefully placed another piece of wood on the model chapel that I was building. It was going to be perfect. I was sticking my tongue out of one side of my mouth unconsciously, deep in concentration; there was just the final piece to put now.

"Just a bit more… just a bit more…" I muttered over and over again as I came closer and closer to placing this final piece of wood in its place. However it was just when I was millimetres away from finishing my model chapel when a sudden shout coming from my three siblings inside the room distracted me and made the piece fall to the floor.

"You cheated! You're a cheater!" I heard my sister Henriette shout, annoyed.

"No I didn't! This isn't against the rules!" I immediately heard my sister Charlotte reply, defending herself.

I looked at then. Charlotte and Henriette were glaring at each other, while Augustin looked at them with a dreamy face, not really getting what was going on.

I grumpily got up from the bed where I was lying on and went towards them, determined to put an end to their silly dispute so that I could continue with what I was doing.

"What is going on?" I immediately asked both girls with a dead serious tone of voice.

The immediately turned around to look at me and started explaining themselves, or rather criticising each other, at the same time, stopping to glare and bicker at each other while they tried to convince me that they were right.

I sighed and sat down on the floor. "I can't understand you, please don't interrupt each other and just explain me what happened. Henriette, you can start" I said.

She grinned and looked victoriously at Charlotte before she started explaining to me what had happened.

"Charlotte cheated! Look what she did! This move is not allowed!" She immediately said.

I looked at Charlotte, who immediately started talking. "That isn't true! This move is allowed! Brother!" She said, right before she and Charlotte started bickering again.

I just raised a hand, indicating them to be quiet looked at the objects that were on top of the floor, arranged in the way that they always were in this game that was so familiar to me. I immediately knew who was right and who was wrong.

"I'm sorry Henriette, Charlotte is right. This isn't against the rules" I said.

Henriette glared at me as Charlotte gave a small shout out of pure joy as she knew that she was right. She immediately came closer to me and kissed me on the cheek, which just caused a light blush to appear on my face.

"Thank you brother!" She immediately said with an enormous grin on her face.

She then immediately returned to where they had been playing that game, and I was frozen on the spot, which was quite stupid of me.

"It's not fair!" Henriette shouted back, annoyed with the fact that she was now losing.

"Sorry sister, but the rules are the rules" Charlotte said with a smile on her face.

As they started playing again I slowly managed to unfreeze myself from the spot and grab the last piece of the model chapel that now had been abandoned on the floor. I smiled at myself at the childishness of my two sisters and immediately went back to doing what I had been doing before, deciding that I should probably start supervising and implementing the rules in the games that my siblings played more times.


End file.
